


Tactile Development

by hariboo



Category: Psy-Changeling - Nalini Singh
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hariboo/pseuds/hariboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walker has never made her feel small, not much in her life hands, but his hands. Oh his hands. It’s not so much that they make her feel small, quite the contrary, his hands make her feel so much more than small or large.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tactile Development

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magisterequitum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magisterequitum/gifts).



> filled for this [Psy Changeling, Walker/Lara, Walker has very large hands.](http://hariboo.livejournal.com/325667.html?thread=2833443#t2833443)

She's not a small woman, she's aware of that. She couldn't be even if she was. Not being the Pack's healer, not having to stand up to their Alpha when the need calls for it. Walker has never made her feel small, not much in her life hands, but his hands. Oh his hands. It’s not so much that they make her feel small, quite the contrary, his hands make her feel so much more than small or large.

The first time they touched her she thought she could have melted save the fact they had been in public and even then it had been a close call. They had been so much warmer than she expected. Judd was called Ice Man around the Den, foolishly they had all thought it was true, more foolishly she thought it applied to Walker too. She couldn’t have been more wrong. They're very gentle hands, Walker’s hands. Lara actually knew this about them before she ever felt them. She had studied them in a professional (okay, maybe not that professional), way and saw how he would let Marlee grab his hands any time she reached for them. How he would let his small daughter swing his arm as they walked around the Den. Saw how he would curve his hand over his mugs of tea in the mess hall, covering them completely it seemed. 

Walker’s hands were not small. 

She knew the length of his fingers, the width of his palm, how strong they seemed. And then he touched her.

Now she knows they practically span her waist, she loves knowing this. Loves feeling the calluses in his palms from wood carving. They're not scarred but they're rough. They're strong hands, and they fan over her hips. They stroke her wolf’s fur in that calm, patient manner of him that makes both her and wolf so happy. 

Lara and her animal know that their Psy doesn’t touch so gently and easily so freely, unless it’s family or one of his kids. They love they hold this special place in his heart that he reaches out to touch them for love and comfort and so much more. 

Nobody gets to see this side of him, this sensual, patient man, that loves to touch her. That she loves to touch, that she loves being touched by.

Right now he’s holding her thighs apart easily. His palms cupping her knees completely as he slides them to crook over his elbows. 

Lara sighs as he moves down her body, kneeling on floor by their bed. He holds her open, wide; her muscles felt pleasantly stretched. She’ll feel the burn of it tomorrow, Lara grins at thought. She runs her fingers through his hair, turning her head as he strokes her thighs, running his nose down her belly, and slides his hand under her behind. 

She thinks of a wolf as he noses the edge of her curls. Her Psy wolf, she thinks, affection coloring the thought. It flows through the mate bond. She laughs when she hears _woof_ in his low and steady voice in her head. 

He nips at her hip and she sighs his name, turning her head to into their sheets.

Her shirt is balled up by the door, she notes. It's locked, and it makes her smile, the locked door. They have to be careful with their brood not to mention their visiting friends and family and Pack members. His shirt, she notes, is somewhere behind her where she tossed it. Her jeans have to by the foot of the bed where-- _Oh, my_. 

His tilts her ass and hips towards his mouth. Lara moans loud, louder than she normally lets herself be. She thinks of his shirt, the shirt he wore all day, and wants to reach up and grab his shirt, bury her head in his smell as he touches and licks her. 

"God, Walker," she murmurs, feeling her stomach quiver as he holds her open, licking deep into her. He sucks and kisses clit, sliding his tongue and fingers into her at a slow and steady pace. He loves taking his time on her, his pleasure in pleasuring her flowing through the mate bond making her feel so warm and love. She wants to let him spend all the time he wants on her, but they’re working with a time limit today. 

Lara dig heels into his back. His thumbs press in the hollow of her hips, rubbing small circle on her skin. She can feel his smirk against her thigh. He pulls back to lick a line down from her hip to where she's wet and warm thanks to his mouth. He smooths a hand down her thigh, stroking her, before he moves up to face her. 

“Yes?”

Lara rolls her eyes, letting one leg slip down to hook around his waist. “Tease.”

Walker dips down and gives her a deep kiss. Lara clutches his head, pulling him closer, suckin gon his tongue. He keeps her other leg over his shoulder, opening her even further with his hand as he shifts them. Lara hisses a gasp and drags her nails -- claws sliding out just enough, just how Walker likes it -- to down his shoulder. 

"I'll have to wear long sleeves again," he says, slowing kiss. It makes her laugh. She drags her hands down his back as she arches hers, grounding herself against his pelvis. She can feel him hard against her folds, just barely grazing her. Lara hitches her hips up again. Walker pecks her mouth. His self control is amazing, she's absolutely annoyed by it however. 

She grips his shoulders. She's wide open and wanting. She wants to bury herself in his warmth, wants his hands touching her again. Lara leans in and bites at his neck. "You like it, dear husband."

Walker's hips snap forward and Lara gasps, loud and high. He thrusts deep and hard and she loves every second of it. Loves him so much. She holds him to her as they move well past teasing. His presses her back down to the mattress, rising on his knees. Lara never thought she'd be so lucky to have this view. Her beautiful mate, his wonderful hands sliding down her body, one holding her either bottom half up off the bed, his other stroking her so perfectly. 

She reached up and strokes at his arms, his chest. His name spills from her lips in a breathless moan when he grabs one of her petting hands and kisses her palm.

Each thrust brings her closer to the edge he left her hovering on with his mouth. His pelvic bone catching her clit every other thrust. Lara grips his hips and matches him thrust for thrust. She reaches up to twist at his nipple, her fingers curling into his skin. Walker’s pace speeds up. His hands slide under her back and hold her entire lower body off the bed. Her name rumbles through his chest, she can feel it under her palm, she can feel it bright in the mate bond, louder in her mind, before he let it out to bounce off their walls.

When the kids are home she tries to be quiet, _they_ try to be quiet, but it's just them today. She can't stop her moans or the words that flow from her lips. He’s quieter in general, but she likes hearing his voice. Above her, he turns his head into the skin of knee by his shoulder and nips at the soft skin there, whispering her name, never slowing down.

She grabs at her hair, pulling it away from her sweaty face. She doesn't want to miss this, never wants to miss how Walker looks at her, how he touches her. His groans clash against hers in their half lit bed room. 

When their eyes meet, he reached down and touches her, thumb stroking her clit. The now familiar rough pad of it tipping her over the edge.

Lara's orgasm hits her hard, her entire body bends off the bed. Her leg slides down his shoulder and she breathing her. Walker's hands slide under her back and hold her to him. He mouths at her neck as he comes a few thrusts later, she’s not even sure as he keeps her tucks against him until her climax abates. His hand are warm and strong and hold her like she's small. But maybe that’s not the right word, because she’s not small.

She's not a small woman, she doesn't feel small now, but under Walker's large hands she feels cherished.


End file.
